


What Happens at Comic Con

by echoes_of_another_life



Series: Picture Inspired Fic [4]
Category: CW Network RPF, Stargate Atlantis RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, RPF, Top Jason Momoa, comic con sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a Christmas Wish Fill the prompt being:</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Write an explicit NC-17 Jason Momoa/Jared Padalecki PWP based on this picture</i></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens at Comic Con

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wings128](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/gifts).



What Happens at Comic Con…  


Jason entered the WB Comic Con party and headed straight for the bar, already regretting the invitation to attend, but it was Jared’s birthday and there weren’t that many people Jason could stand eye to eye with. He scanned the room but came up empty, sure there were plenty of guests in attendance, some he personally recognised, others from the shows they were on. Actors from various networks, but none who stood head and shoulders above the rest, height wise that is.

Jason nodded to the bartender, and ordered a bourbon to chase the Guinness the bartender was pulling into the tulip-shaped glass. 

“Is he giving you good head?”

“Huh, what?” Jason began, glancing over his shoulder to see a broad smile and laughing, hazel eyes. 

Jared grinned. He pointed to the pint of Guinness settling in its glass. “The black stuff.”

Jason raised a scarred eyebrow, held it, and then finally broke out into a grin of his own. “Sure Padalecki, that’s exactly what you meant.” He made to turn back, and was suddenly shunted forward on the barstool when the weight of Jared’s hand connected with his shoulder blade. He took a moment to right himself, placed, one booted foot on the brass foot rail for purchase, and nodded once more toward the bartender, “make that two.” He lifted his glass and took a long swallow, licking the creamy froth from his upper lip, and setting the glass back down on the bar top, as Jared took the seat next to Jason. 

Jason nodded to the bartender as he slipped a napkin on the bar in front of Jared and placed the glass of bourbon on top of it, next to the pint of Guinness, a sign that they were done, for now.

“You really drink this stuff?” Jared dipped a finger into the froth, raised it to his lips, sucked the white creamy foam into his mouth, and grimaced. “Seriously man, that’s…”

Jason’s laughter cut off whatever Jared was about to say, and Jared glanced across at the sound. He lifted the glass of bourbon, raised it in salute, tilted his head back and took a long, appreciative swallow. 

“Better?” Jason asked. He watched Jared’s throat muscles work as he swallowed the rest of the amber liquid, his long, slim fingers wrapped tightly around the glass.

“Definitely,” Jared said, and licked his lips. 

Jason glanced over his shoulder, and out across the dimly lit room. It seemed Jared was alone, and no one was paying them any mind, most of the other guests were either caught in conversation or busy sucking up to the WB execs to notice anyone else. He turned back to Jared, leaned forward, and grazed his thumb across Jared’s bottom lip before lifting it to his own lips, his tongue circling the fleshy pad before he sucked it into the warmth of his mouth to savour the taste. 

“So, why the invite?” Jason asked. 

“You owe me,” Jared replied.

Jason grinned. He leaned across, closer to Jared, placed one hand, palm down against Jared’s denim-clad thigh, and felt Jared’s muscles flex, and then relax only to tighten up once more as Jason inched his hand higher. “Is that so?” Jason noted the way Jared’s hand shook slightly as he raised his glass in the direction of the bartender, signalling for a refill, and slid his hand higher still. His thumbnail catching and dragging against the inseam of Jared’s jeans, causing Jared to shift uncomfortably. 

“Relax, no one can see,” Jason said. His voice low, quiet amid the muted volume of the room. 

Jason waited until the bartender had filled both their glasses, knew that Jared’s outer shirt probably covered his hand, but it couldn’t hide the flush that was spreading up Jared’s neck. He glanced up, caught their reflection in the mirror above the bar, and watched the way Jared watched him. Saw how close their bodies were, how close Jared was.

“So, how’s Vancouver?” Jason asked. He inched his hand higher still, almost there, and pressed down with his thumb, rubbing it in a circular motion against blue denim. 

“Wet,” Jared replied on a sharp exhale. “How’s the new movie?”

“In post-production. Jason smiled. “Beautiful scenery,” he added. 

“Yeah?” Jared swallowed.

“Gorgeous.” Jason nodded. He caught Jared’s intake of breath as he skirted his thumb past the barrier of friendship, and dragged his thumb the entire length of Jared’s already swollen cock. 

“Are we done with the niceties?” Jared asked.

“Think so.” Jason grinned. 

“Good.” Jared eased off the barstool, pulled his shirt down and cursed at Jason’s knowing laughter. “Bathroom now,” he barked at he made his way to the men’s room, followed by Jason. 

“Lock the door,” Jared said. 

Jason glanced around the vacant bathroom, and motioned to row of stalls. “You don’t want to maybe go inside?” 

“Like last time we tried that, not much room to manoeuvre, remember?”

“All I remember is your mouth around my cock,” Jason said. 

“Yeah, and you still fucking owe me for that. Dammit will you lock the door?” Jared shoved past Jason, jammed the lock into place, and made to turn around only to have Jason halt his movement. 

“Not so fast Padalecki.” Jason crowded into Jared’s space, pushed him flush up against the wall, and kicked at Jared’s feet with a booted foot, forcing him to widen his stance a little. “I pay my debts.” Jason said. His voice hushed, breath hot against the back of Jared’s neck. 

“So I see,” Jared hissed. 

“Undo your pants.” Jason stepped back, and away slightly and waited, listened to the jangle of Jared’s belt, and the slow, slip slide of his zipper. “Push them down,” Jason told Jared, and sucked in a breath when Jared eased both denim and cotton over the rounded curve of his ass. “All the way Jared,” Jason urged, and smiled as Jared’s jeans hit the floor amid the clatter of loose change that escaped the pockets. “Since when did you become so obedient?” Jason asked.

“Since you made it clear you’re going to be blowing more than the candles on my cake,” Jared said. He glanced over his shoulder and grinned at Jason as he approached. Jared’s smile fading, giving way to a sharp intake of breath as Jason sucked two fingers into his mouth, and used his free hand to push Jared back against the wall. 

Jason inched Jared’s feet apart once more, and slid his hand down over the dip and swell of Jared’s ass, between his cheeks and pressed a finger against his hole, pushed in just a fraction, and eased back out to the sound of Jared’s protest. 

“Easy,” Jason said. He shrugged out of his jacket and let it fall to the floor, kicked it out of the way as he gripped Jared’s hips, used them for purchase as he lowered himself down onto his knees, face level with Jared’s ass. He massaged the top of Jared’s ass cheeks with his thumbs, slow circular movements, teasing downward, inch by inch, as he pressed himself forward, and blew out gently, his breath hot against Jared’s skin. 

“Fuck,” Jared hissed. He planted both hands firmly against the wall, bent at the waist slightly to give Jason better access, and bit down on his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying out when Jason licked a stripe up his crack.

“Good?” Jason breathed. 

“So good.”

“You know what would make it better? Jason asked as he wet one finger and pushed inside Jared, all the way to the first knuckle, and then deeper. 

“It gets better?” Jared asked, breathless. 

“If you touch yourself. You wanna do that, Jared?” Jason said. 

“God yes,” Jared answered, and was rewarded as Jason eased out with his finger, and pushed in with a second, opening Jared wider. He circled his cock with his own hand and groaned, long and deep. Fisted himself, up toward the head, squeezed, and then eased back, all the way to the base. 

“That’s it, nice and slow…steady,” Jason said as Jared bucked backward against Jason’s fingers. 

“Another,” Jared pleaded. “Please, Jason.”

Jason eased out, pushed three fingers into his mouth and sucked hard, savoured the taste of Jared before using the wetness to open Jared wide, all three fingers pushing hard and deep. He leaned forward once more, pressed a kiss against the skin at the small of Jared’s back, and circled his fingers until he found the spot his was looking for, pressed down and heard Jared whimper. 

“Christ I’m hard,” Jason groaned. “You feel so good, Jared. Good and tight.”

“You know what would make it better?” Jared asked.

Jason pressed another, open-mouthed kiss at the small of Jared’s back. “It gets better?” Jason smiled, and blew against Jared’s sweat-soaked skin and pressed against his sweet spot once more. 

“If you fuck me,” Jared hissed. “You wanna do that, Jason?” Want to fuck me?”

“Here?” Jason asked, already getting to his feet. 

“And now, please now,” Jared said. “Shit, I haven’t...” 

“It’s okay, easy, I’ve got it,” Jason said. He reached into his pocket, groaned as his hand brushed against his own swollen cock, retrieved the silver foil packet, and ripped one corner with his teeth, and held it there. 

“C’mon,” Jared urged. 

Jason grinned around the foil packet and used one strong hand to pin Jared against the wall; his knee wedged between Jared’s thighs as he pulled down the zipper on his own jeans and freed his cock. He gripped himself tight, fisted upward and over the swollen head and watched the pre come bead and drip onto Jared’s naked ass, between his crack and heard Jared moan. Again, faster, all the way to the base, and back, once twice. 

“C’mon Jason, please,” Jared begged. 

Jason pulled the condom free of its wrapper, groaned as he rolled it down over his cock, and gripped the base, held still for a moment and then released his hold. He used his fingers to slide the pre come all the way down Jared’s ass crack, and back up, slipping one, and then a second finger inside and felt Jared’s muscles clench tight as he groaned, louder this time. 

“Quit with the teasing and just fuck me, c’mon,”

“Man, you’re a fucking pushy bottom,” Jason said. His laughter giving way to a groan as, he pushed forward, buried himself deep inside Jared and began to move with deep, sure strokes. He pulled out, pushed back in, one hand snaking up and beneath Jared’s T-shirt and over the bare skin of his back. His fingers settling between Jared’s shoulder blades, and pushed down, forcing Jared to bend forward slightly, and thrust upward, hard, and fast. 

“Oh, yeah, like that, again, harder,” Jared groaned. He dragged in a breath, held it as Jason withdrew, all the way and then pushed back in as Jared groaned, louder this time, and turned his head. So close that Jason could smell the alcohol on his breath, feel each ragged puff of air as Jared’s breath hitched on each upward thrust, as Jason worked his hole with perfect rhythm. 

“You feel so good,” Jason hissed. “So tight.” He watched as Jared wet his lips. His gaze drawn to the way Jared’s tongue snaked forward, became caught and held between his teeth. He glanced up and saw the pleading look Jared gave him, and withdrew, pushed back in, again, and again, harder, faster. “How bad do you want it?” 

“So bad, c’mon, faster,” Jared pleaded. He cried out. His voice almost unrecognisable as Jason thrust in, so hard that Jared was forced forward. His hands slamming against the white tiles in front of him for purchase.

“Fuck Padalecki.” Jason picked up the urgency in Jared’s voice, and the pace, surer, faster strokes as he eased one arm around Jared’s waist, down the taut slab of his stomach, fingers snagging against short coarse hair as he curled them around Jared’s cock. He fisted him in time with each thrust forward as Jared bucked his hips and shoved back hard against him, forcing Jason deeper as he cursed, and moaned and goaded Jason on. 

“Shit, Jason, yeah… just like that, oh yeah… again…”

And fuck if Jason wasn’t lost, to both the noises Jared was making, and the sound of his own name on Jared’s lips. He pulled out, circled his hips, teeth clamping down on his bottom lip and thrust back in and was rewarded with more curses.

“Fuck, yeah… gonna come, faster.”

Jason cried out. All control lost. He grabbed a handful of Jared’s hair and dragged his head back, licked a path up Jared’s neck, along his jaw to his mouth and captured Jared’s bottom lip between his teeth, nipped and sucked as he fucked his way through his own orgasm. His thrusts faster, shorter, less controlled, just heat and movement. Pleasure mixed with the thick, ropey strands of Jared’s come over his hand.

…

The bar room was as they’d left it. No sign of a line for the men’s room when Jason finally eased back the lock and opened the door. No sign that either one was missed, save for what Jared would later swear was a smile, ever-so-slight on Stephen Amell’s face as they made their way through the bar and outside to where a small group had gathered.

“So, you gonna stick around for the cake?” Jared asked. 

“And miss the chance to watch you blow something other than me?” Jason laughed. He stepped forward, into Jared’s space, pulled Jared in close, and whispered, “Happy birthday, Padalecki.”


End file.
